Second Chance
by MoonWolfsBlood
Summary: Read the adventures of Mayume as she journeys with the Miaka Yuki and her Seven Celestial Warriors as they try to summon the Southern god, Suzaku, and along the way learns more about herself! Who knows, maybe she'll even fall in love! TasukixOC
1. Prologue

Prologue -

"Bye!" A young woman, around the age of sixteen, waved to her friends as they left school, each going their separate ways home. "Don't forget about your algebra homework, Rina!"

"I won't," her friend called out over her shoulder. "See ya tomorrow!"

The girl sighed as her friends left her sight and she now stood alone. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that she wouldn't be seeing her friends anymore after today. The girl shook off the thought. "Better get going..."

The girl had been walking for a good fifteen minutes with no indication that something bad was going to happen. That is until she heard a noise in a nearby alleyway. To the girl it sounded like a muffled scream and whispers. The girl frowned, unsure of what to do. She looked around her and found the streets relatively empty of people, only a couple of cars passing by too quickly to try and stop for help. The girl heard the scream again, followed by a shout. It was at that time, she knew what she had to do.

The girl crept up near the alley and peeked in to get a good idea of what was happening. She found a young woman a few years older than herself being pushed up against the alley wall by a man. From her position, the girl couldn't tell what the man was doing exactly but from the woman's expressions, she could tell it wasn't good. She pulled back and reached into her schoolbag. She shuffled silently through it until she found the object she was looking for. The girl pulled out her can of pepper spray and set her bag down so it wouldn't get in her way.

The girl took a deep breath and gathered up enough courage to enter the alleyway. She took careful silent steps as she approached the man from behind. Once she was within spraying distance, she shouted, "Hey!"

The man stopped his assault on the woman and turned to face the girl. The girl took the chance to raise the can and spray its contents in the man's eyes. The man cried out in pain as he tried to rid himself of the burning pain.

The girl looked at the woman and told her to run. The woman didn't think twice before doing as she was told. The girl began to follow close behind, however she only made it to the exit before she heard the echoing of a bang, and then the searing pain in her back. She heard another bang and even more pain erupted through her body. The girl collapsed to the ground, unable to hold herself up any longer. She felt something warm and wet start to drench her clothes. Her breathing became ragged as a thin line of red started to flow from her mouth.

The girl groaned in agonizing pain as she tried to push herself back up. From behind her, she heard the footsteps of someone coming closer. The footsteps stopped once they were beside her. Before she knew it, a foot came in contact with her side, cracking a rib. The action was repeated once more, and the girl rolled over on her back. She trailed her eyes up to the figure standing beside her to see it was the man who had been assualting the woman. In the man's hand was a hand gun small enough to conseal under his clothes without anyone noticing it's presence.

The man sneered down at the bloodied girl, "You should have minded your own business. Anything you want to say before you die?"

The girl blinked as she tried to focus her gaze on the man. "Only that I hope you find forgiveness for your sins." The man frowned and seemed to hesitate as he raised the gun, pointing it directly towards her heart. The girl closed her eyes and a smile came to her face. _At least I got to help someone else in my last moments. _That was her last thought before the bullet pierced her heart.

Taiitsukun sat in deep thought as she watched the scene of a young teenage girl give her life to help a stranger in need. The old sage felt pity for the girl and also pride. Yes, Taiitsukun was proud of the courage the girl had shown in her last moments and of the forgiveness that she had given to the man who murdered her. It was not often that such a person came along.

Taiitsukun decided to give the girl a second chance in a new world. In this new world, the teenager serve as Taiitsukun's one and only warrior, like those of the four gods. The sage would train the girl to use her newly granted powers and also teach her about the ways of her new world. And when the time came, Taiitsukun would give the girl a quest that only she may be able to fulfill.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Taiitsukun, the Priestess of Suzaku has fallen ill...Her warriors will be bringing her here in hopes that you will take her back to her world," a young woman with chest length light golden hair informed a much older looking woman.

Taiitsukun looked towards the young woman. "Is that so?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, my lady. They will begin their journey tomorrow."

"I see. Then now is the perfect time to test the Priestess and her warriors," Taiitsukun muttered. "Mayume, keep a close eye on them while I begin my preparations."

Mayume bowed, "Of course, Taiitsukun. I will inform you of any changes." Mayume straightened back up and left Taiitsukun to herself.

When she entered her room, the woman let out a sigh. She wondered over to her bed where a small cat-like creature was curled into a ball. Mayume smiled as she sat down and ran her hand gently over the creature's soft yellow fur. The cat-like animal yawned and opened its unusually large eyes. "Did you have a nice nap Xia?" Xia nodded as she stretched her little body, her two fluffy tails swaying in the air and her large red eyes closing. Mayume chuckled at the little saber-cat she had grown fond of during her time on Mount Taikyoku.

Mayume froze she felt her vision shifting from what was once her bedroom to another scene completely. She saw a young girl with reddish brown hair running away from a young man with dark blue hair. When the girl was far enough away from the boy, she saw a table full of food. The girl ran towards the table, only to enter a mirror world created by Taiitsukun. Another girl, one that appeared to be an exact copy of the first, appeared and talked to Miaka before leaving the mirror world to take the girl's place. Outside the mirror, the imposture eventually began to attack the warriors.

Mayume's vision shifted again back to her room. She sat on her bed for a moment, recovering from the sudden vision of the future. _So Taiitsukun has made her decision on how to test the Priestess and Warriors of Suzaku. I wonder what the Priestess will do? _Mayume laid back on her bed, Xia curling up beside her. _No matter, I shall find out soon enough..._ Mayume closed her strangely colored eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A week later **

"Their pretty close now, aren't they Lady Taiitsukun?" Mayume observed as she and Taiitsukun watched the followers of Suzaku through one of the sage's mirrors. "You will be starting your test soon..."

"Yes, as soon as Miaka is separated from her warriors."

Mayume said nothing as she watched Miaka get into a small argument with her warrior known as Tamahome. All to soon, Miaka stormed away from her warrior. It was then, that Mayume's vision from a week ago began. She watched impassively as Miaka entered into Taiitsukun's mirror world. "I've already seen this...Yet I still find it hard to believe she fell for such a trick..."

Taiitsukun chuckled, silently agreeing with the teenage girl. The two watched as Miaka began to beat against the mirror that allowed her to see outside the mirror world. Taiitsukun began to speak to Miaka. "No one outside can see or hear you. Don't you understand? Try to break my spell Miaka. If you really are the Priestess of Suzaku, prove it to me now!"

Miaka turned around at the sound of Taiitsukun's voice. "Who's there?!" The girl spotted the table of food behind her and in the blink of an eye began to devour everything on the table. The sight of it nearly made Mayume sick to her stomach. _How can she eat that much?! And that fast too?_ Miaka slammed her fist onto the empty table. "Now tell me, who are you?!"

Taiitsukun stared disbelieving at the girl in her mirror. "She's in a life and death situation but still takes time to eat," Taiitsukun hmphed.

Somewhere outside the mirror world, the shadow Miaka made her way to the warriors of Sazaku. When she was within the warriors sight, they turned to her. "Miaka!" Hotohori called in surprise at the sight of the girl's sudden appearance.

"Where the heck have you been, huh?" Tamahome asked once she reached them. "What happened to you?"

The shadow Miaka paused, before giving a mischievous smirk. "Um, nothing!" She approached Tamahome and brought her face closer to his. "Were you worried about me Tamahome?"

Tamahome blinked at the shadow girl. "Uh...Not really..."

The real Miaka began to bang her fist against the mirror. "Hey, get away from Tamahome now!"

Outside the mirror, Hotohori walked closer to the shadow Miaka. "Well I for one am glad you're safe."

Shadow Miaka looked towards Hotohori before throwing herself into his arms. "Darling!" Hotohori's eyes widened at the unexpected action. The third warrior of the group, a purple haired woman - though Mayume and Taiitsukun obviously knew the truth - started to shake and whimper at the scene. "Forgive me darling."

"M-Miaka! What do you think you're doing?!" Nuriko asked in jealousy.

Shadow Miaka turned her head to look at Nuriko. "Ah, Nuriko. Does this upset you?"

Nuriko clinched her fist in anger. "Upset me? You!" Nuriko stomped towards the shadow girl.

Shadow Miaka stared boredly at the angry Nuriko. "Come on. Isn't it about time you gave on Hotohori? It's ridiculous. I mean you are a man."

Nuriko stopped and stared at the shadow Miaka in horror. Tamahome and Hotohori's eyes widened as they stared at Nuriko in disbelief. "Man? You're a...fella?" Tamahome asked slowly.

"Are you saying that..." Hotohori began but did not finish. No one spoke for a moment as everyone stared at Nuriko.

Nuriko broke the silence a she...he ran away from the group. "How could you tell them?! It was a secret!" As Nuriko ran, he broke several trees along the way.

Mayume sweat dropped. "Well, I give him props for going to long without no one knowing the truth besides us..."

The warriors and shadow priestess stared off after Nuriko. "I don't believe it," Hotohori stated, "There is another man alive, who is almost as beautiful as I am..." Tamahome sweat dropped.

Mayume looked over at Taiitsukun. "And that's the Emperor of Konan? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he's so vain..."

Taiitsukun chuckled, "Yes, he is rather...full of himself when it comes to his looks."

Miaka banged a fist against the mirror once again. "Oh, Hotohori! Figure it out, Tamahome! If you don't..." Miaka pressed her face up against the mirror. "She'll have everyone end up hating each other!"

The shadow Miaka looked up at Hotohori. "Nevermind all that...Come with me, Hotohori." Shadow Miaka began to walk away. "I have something to tell you." Tamahome followed the two with his eyes, a frown evident on his face. "In private." Inside the mirror, Miaka rammed her shoulder into the mirror in hopes that it would break. She stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"What did you want to say, Miaka?" Hotohori questioned. "Is anything wrong?"

The shadow Miaka peered up at the Emperor. "Hotohori...Let's forget it." From nearby, Tamahome approached to see and hear what was being said. The shadow Miaka wrapped her arms around Hotohori's waste. "Let's stop looking for Taiitsukun's retreat."

"W-why?" Hotohori asked in confusion.

"I don't want to go back there if I have to live without you. You do love me, don't you?" She pulled back to look at Hotohori once more. "And I love you sire, very much!" She wrapped her arms around Hotohori's neck and drew nearer to kiss him.

The real Miaka cried out as she watched what her double was about to do. "That's not the real me! Let me outta here!"

Outside the mirror, Hotohori pulled out his sword and placed it between him and the shadow Miaka. "Tell me who you are! I command it!"

The shadow girl backed away from the sword. "Uh...What do you mean? Who am I?"

"The Priestess of Suzaku I know, doesn't ever behave like this," Hotohori glared at the imposture. Tamahome came up to stand behind the Emperor. "Reveal your true form." The shadow Miaka laughed. Hotohori adjusted his sword. "Watch yourself Tamahome."

Tamahome clinched his fist as he, too, glared at the shadow girl. "What did you do with the real Miaka?"

_At least they're not complete idiots and figured out that she's not the original Miaka, _Mayume thought as she observed the scene through Taiitsukun's mirror.

"She's right here in front of you," Shadow Miaka answered. "I'm Miaka's reflection. Her shadow self. A part of her that even she is not aware of." The shadow Miaka smirked at the two men before her. "You really are a very foolish man. I have simply confessed my love to you after all your pleading."

Her words seemed to hit a nerve with Hotohori as her charged towards Miaka's shadow self. "Nonsense!"

Shadow Miaka smirked as she grabbed the mirror be her side. She placed it in front of her and used it as a weapon against Hotohori and Tamahome. Bright rays of light came from the mirror, stopping the two men in their tracks.

"Tamahome! Hotohori!" the real Miaka watched in despair.

"I'm losing all my power," Hotohori realized.

"Can't use my strength," Tamahome also came to same conclusion.

"You're both right," Shadow Miaka revealed. "This mirror draws all of your power out and lets me absorb it to make myself stronger. The beloved Miaka you're searching for is inside this mirror."

The two men fell to their knees as their power left them. "Inside of...the mirror?" Tamahome repeated after the shadow girl.

"You both promised to protect me, right? To protect the Priestess of Suzaku? It's only right then that I secure more of their power. It's mine for the taking. Isn't that true, Miaka?"

The real Miaka looked away from the scene. "Please stop it!"

"Stop it yourself if you want them saved, Priestess of Suzaku!" Miaka's shadow reflection laughed.

Miaka looked back at the scene with her sad green eyes. "What can I do to help them? How can I get rid of that brat?!"

Taiitsukun watched her mirror closely. "How will you handle this situation, Priestess of Suzaku?" Taiitsukun kept her gaze on the mirror but asked Mayume, "What do you think, my child?"

Mayume trailed her orange eyes over to the older woman beside her. "Though I have not seen it, I believe she will do something you would not expect."

"Hmm? We shall see then."

Mayume returned her gaze to the mirror when she heard Miaka gasp like she realized something important. "Of course, if she's really a part of me..." Miaka turned to the table behind her and grabbed and empty plate. She smashed the plate against the table, breaking it into several shards. Taiitsukun watched in interest. Mayume did as well, she knew the girl was thinking of doing something drastic. Mayume watched sadly Miaka pointed the sharp end of the shard towards her heart and plunged it into her chest.

Taiitsukun narrowed her eyes. "She wouldn't?"

"I think she would," Mayume muttered softly to Taiitsukun.

Miaka drove the shard deeper into her chest while crying out in pain. "Get away!"

The shadow Miaka screamed in agony as she felt a horrible pain in her chest. "What is happening to me?!" A green substance burst from her chest, causing her to drop the mirror. The imposture turned into her true form, which was an ugly black creature.

The mirror stopped absorbing the warriors powers and allowed them to move once more. "My strength is returning now. Tamahome!" Hotohori looked towards the blue haired warrior.

Tamahome quickly jumped into action, kicking the black monster in the stomach. The monster extended its arm and dug its clawed hand into Tamahome's shoulder. Hotohori took the chance to cut the creature while it was distracted. The creature screamed at having it's arm cut off. Suddenly out of nowhere, a giant boulder crushed the black monster.

The two men looked towards a small cliff behind them. "Nuriko?"

"I figured something unusual was going on with her!" Nuriko jumped down from the cliff to join his fellow warriors.

Hotohori approached Tamahome in concern. "Tamahome? Are you hurt? Did she injure you?"

Tamahome looked up at the Emperor from his crouched position. "I'm fine. Hotohori, your Majesty, you were pretty impressive out there."

Hotohori reached out a hand towards Tamahome. "No it was you, who was impressive. Can you stand?" Tamahome took hold of Hotohori's hand and pulled himself up.

Nuriko looked towards where the mirror lay when he noticed something beginning to appear. "Sire, look!" He pointed to a now fully visible Miaka. She was unconscious with the plate shard still stuck deep in her chest.

"Miaka!" Tamahome rushed to her side and picked up her head. "Miaka, please hang in there!"

Hotohori joined Tamahome beside Miaka. "How could she do this?"

Nuriko observed the wound from where he stood. "Now that I think about it. That monster in the skirt started bleeding from the exact same place."

"So she must have done this in order to rescue us!" Tamahome concluded. "Miaka!"

"Open your eyes Miaka!" Hotohori demanded.

Taiitsukun gasped, "I didn't expect her to go that far."

"I told you so," Mayume interrupted, causing herself to get hit in the head with Taiitsukun's hammer. Mayume rubbed her now sore head and pouted, "You didn't have to hit me!"

"I've never seen anything like it before..." Mayume raised an eyebrow at the old sage.

"Really?"

"Well, besides you, child. Though, what you did...I believe was even greater than what she just did." Taiitsukun closed her eyes before sighing heavily. "Go prepare a place for the Priestess and the warriors to rest. And then inform Nyan-Nyan that will be expecting guests soon. After you have finished, I want you to greet our young friends."

"Yes, of course. I'll do it right away!" Mayume rushed out of the dark room to quickly prepare four rooms. Once she was done, she found Nyan-Nyan. "Nyan-Nyan, we'll be having visitors soon. One of them is hurt badly and will probably require healing. Please be prepared when they arrive."

"Okay!" Nyan-Nyan answered before disappearing.

Mayume dashed to her room where she had left Xia. "Xia, I need you to come with me, please!" Xia jumped off Mayume's bed and trotted up to her. Mayume opened up her arms for the two tailed saber-cat to jump into. Once the little feline was in her arms, she climbed up onto the blonde's shoulders, curling her body around Mayume's neck. Mayume smiled as she scratched her little companion's head affectionately.

As Mayume climbed down the stairs set into the mountain, she saw that the Priestess and warriors were already there. No one had yet to notice her, but she didn't mind, seeing as Taiitsukun had begun to speak with them. "You have all proven yourselves to me and also to each other."

Tamahome looked around. "Who's there?!"

"I am the one whom you seek," Taiitsukun answered.

Hotohori's eyes widened, "Then this has to be...Mount Taikyoku."

"You are welcome here, Miaka, or should I say, Priestess of Suzaku." Taiitsukun began to appear along the stairs that Mayume was descending from. Mayume stopped just a few steps behind the older woman. The Priestess and her warriors eyes widened greatly at the sight of the two women, though they could not clearly see Taiitsukun.

"You must be Taiitsukun," Miaka concluded at the appearance of the old sage. "But...who is she?" Miaka wondered, referring to the young blonde woman standing behind the floating figure of Taiitsukun.

"I have seen how deeply you can for these three of your celestial warriors and how they have shown their great loyalty to you as well. I shall now tell you how you can return to your own world."

*Cue ending song!*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mayume and Taiitsukun approached the followers of Suzaku. As they came closer, Miaka and her warriors could see Taiitsukun more clearly. Their reactions to seeing Taiitsukun made Mayume want to double over in laughter; however she held it in but not without a teasing smile on her face.

Miaka pointed to Taiitsukun. "It's King Tut's grandmummy!"

Taiitsukun's head, suddenly became ten times larger, and shoved it in front of Miaka. "Do you want me to reopen your wound?!" The old sage's head shrunk down to normal again. "Who do you think you're calling King Tut's grandmummy?"

Nuriko came to stand in front of Taiitsukun. "Uh, hi there..."

Taiitsukun shifted her gaze to Nuriko. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you...Taiitsukun?"

"Yes, I am," Taiitsukun answered.

Nuriko blinked, "Really?" Nuriko looked over at Mayume in wonder. "Then, who's she?"

"I am. I am indeed the controller of this universe." Taiitsukun gazed over at Mayume before moving her eyes back to Nuriko. "Introduce yourself, child."

"I go by a few different names, but for now you may call me Mayume." Mayume smiled softly at the Priestess and warriors. "It's a pleasure to meet you all in person."

"Oh, yes, well I'm N-" Nuriko began.

"I know who you are, Nuriko,"Mayume interrupted. She looked over at the others. "Miaka, Tamahome, and Hotohori."

Taiitsukun looked over at the Emperor of Konan. Mayume also shifted her gaze to the man, seeing his back turned away from them and bent over slightly as if he were sick. "Hmmm...Hotohori? What are you doing?"

"I can't stand the sight of anything that is so ugly," Hotohori answered.

Mayume sweat dropped as well as Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome. Taiitsukun pulled out her hammer and hit the Emperor in the head. "You shouldn't have said that...Taiitsukun hits anyone who insults her ugly appearance." Mayume side stepped Taiitsukun's hammer as it was hurled in her direction.

Taiitsukun huffed but did not attempt to hit Mayume again. "You saw that coming, didn't you?"

Mayume smiled while laughing, "Maybe!" Mayume looked at their guests. "Oh, my, we should get you treated right away!"

Taiitsukun sighed as she put away her hammer. "Yes, she is right. It is clear to see you are all still terribly wounded. I wanted to test you, just to see how willing you were to help one another."

Miaka perked up at Taiitsukun's words. "A test? You mean that other person that counterfeit me...?"

"Yes, of course. That was my doing," Taiitsukun admitted.

Miaka suddenly began to whimper and hold her chest tightly. Mayume's eyes softened at the sight of the girl in pain. She looked over at the old sage. "We should get her to the palace quickly so Nyan-Nyan can heal her and the others..." Mayume whispered to the small old woman.

Taiitsukun nodded, "Her devotion surprised me." Mayume opened her mouth to comment but a sharp look from Taiitsukun made her close it shut. "I suppose we have no choice. Let's go to my palace and there we will discuss this." Taiitsukun placed her palms facing towards the small group of four. The followers of Suzaku suddenly flew up into the air on a magic carpet. _You would think this was Alladin..._Mayume thought as she chuckled at the surprised screams of the four guests.

Mayume tapped Xia on her head lightly to wake up the small feline. Xia yawned while looking at Mayume with sleepy eyes. "Xia, can I ride on you back to the palace?" Xia nodded lazily as she jumped off Mayume's shoulders. In mid-air, the once small feline erupted into flames. The cat's body became surprisingly large enough to allow a few people to ride on her back. Xia now towered over Mayume by at least a head and a half. Mayume patted Xia on the head lovingly. "Thank you, Xia." Mayume jumped up onto the feline's body and turned towards Taiitsukun. "I guess we should join up with them."

Taiitsukun nodded as she flew off towards her palace. Xia followed Taiitsukun's example and jumped into the air. The cat's body stayed aloft in the air as she began to run at a high speed towards the palace they called home for the last several months.

Upon landing in front of the palace, Mayume jumped off her companion's back. Xia rubbed her large head against Mayume's smaller frame and purred affectionately. Mayume laughed and petted the overgrown two-tailed feline. "That's a good girl. You can shrink down now if you wish." Xia nodded and once again became a small cat. Mayume picked her up and placed her on her shoulders like before.

Mayume entered the palace to see Taiitsukun and the others had already arrived. "First we will need to attend to your wounds. Did you inform Nyan-Nyan, Mayume?"

Mayume stepped out from behind the followers of Suzaku and approached Taiitsukun. "Yes I did. Nyan-Nyan, we need you now!" Several purple orbs floated into the room and suddenly became little girls with blue-green hair.

"Treat these people immediately," Taiitsukun ordered Nyan-Nyan.

"Yes ma'am!" The Nyan-Nyans chimed in unison. They all went up to the warriors and began their treatment. "Treating! Treating! Heal! Heal!" They all giggled. Two of Nyan-Nyan's bodies started to move Miaka away from her warriors.

Miaka looked back at Taiitsukun. "Taiitsukun please treat Tamahome and the Emperor before you administer to me. The only reason their hurt at all is on my account."

"What about you?" Taiitsukun questioned.

Miaka smiled, "I don't mind waiting." Before Miaka could say another word, Nyan-Nyan pulled her down and started to strip her of her clothes.

Taiitsukun just stared at the girl. "You had better be quiet and allow them to treat you or it will take us even longer to return you to your home."

One of the Nyan-Nyan's looked up at Nuriko. "I can cure you as well!"

Nuriko smiled at Nyan-Nyan. "Don't you worry about me little girl. I'm not even injured!"

Nyan-Nyan didn't seem to care. "I'll fix your perversion!" Nyan-Nyan was suddenly flying across the room. Mayume watched in amusement.

Taiitsukun ignored Nyan-Nyan and Nuriko's little scene. "I fear that this of returning you to your own world is too dangerous to try while you're all so weak."

Nyan-Nyan came out of nowhere and began to try to fix Taiitsukun. "Taiitsukun's face needs treatment too!"

"Yeah!" Another Nyan-Nyan agreed. The two Nyan-Nyans were hit with Taiitsukun's hammer and sent flying through the palace roof.

Mayume frowned at the hole. "I'm not fixing that..."

Miaka also frowned, but not because of the hole in the roof. "Oh, but you see I really do wanna go home soon. I have high school entrance exams to take and if I don't get back...!"

"That's pure nonsense. I'm afraid you've lost too much blood. And you appear far too fragile," Taiitsukun sighed. "I doubt you have any reserved strength at all. None."

Mayume looked over at Taiitsukun, her orange eyes meeting with grey. "My lady, perhaps if we could somehow transfer some blood to her then she may be able to make the trip sooner."

From behind Mayume and Taiitsukun, Hotohori joined the conversation. "Please take blood from me."

Tamahome walked up as well, standing just behind the Emperor. "From both of us. Take some of our blood and then give it to Miaka."

"No, please don't. It's much too dangerous," Miaka protested.

Taiitsukun ignored Miaka as she turned around to face the two warriors. "Are you sure about this? I can do it but it will cut your powers in half."

Hotohori smiled, "Anything to help her."

Tamahome knelt down next to one of the Nyan-Nyan's and petted her head as she tried to whip his chest clean of blood. "My blood's already pouring out. So why not use it?"

Miaka stared at her two warriors in awe. "Tamahome...Hotohori..."

"Very well then," Taiitsukun agreed.

Nuriko pointed to himself. "What about my blood?"

"Save it," the old sage answered as she passed by the warrior.

Nuriko growled at the old woman with his hand formed in a fist. "Why do I get the feeling I've been insulted?"

Mayume giggled, "Don't worry. Lady Taiitsukun is like this with most everyone that meets her. I think her crankiness comes with the old age." Mayume suddenly found herself flat on the floor with a throbbing head. "OW!"

"Quit your whining and tell me how this will turn out!" Taiitsukun ordered then blonde female.

Mayume sat up with a pout. "Fine, fine. No need to be so bossy..."

A vein started to throb on the old woman's head. "Do you want me to hit you again?"

Mayume squeaked at the threat, waving her arms frantically in front of her. "No! No!" Mayume stopped and became very still. To those around her, it looked as if she were frozen. The Priestess and Warriors gasped when they saw a symbol appear in Mayume's left eye. As they looked closer, they noticed it was the chinese symbol for dream. A jade green light radiated from the symbol until suddenly it disappeared. Mayume blinked her eyes to refocus on the present scene around her. She looked towards Taiitsukun and nodded. "It'll be alright. The warriors will be tired but they will make it through just fine."

Taiitsukun nodded from her throne. "Hotohori, Tamahome, I will now use my powers to transfer some of your blood to Miaka. Kneel down." The two warriors obeyed Taiitsukun's comand. The sage began to chant a spell that put the Suzaku warriors in transparent green spheres. "I will perform a blood transfusion through these spheres into Miaka's open wounds. Prepare yourself Miaka. This will be painful for all of you but you must try to bear with it." Taiitsukun then began the transfusion. The pain was evident on the warriors faces and they gave small moans but did not complain. After a couple of moments, the blood transfusion was complete. "Done. That is enough." Taiitsukun released the spheres that held the Priestess and warriors. Taiitsukun looked at Tamahome and Hotohori in pride. "You all bore up very admirably. I am impressed."

Mayumed smiled at the warriors. "You should be proud of yourselves. Lady Taiitsukun is not easily impressed. Nor does she give compliments so freely."

Nyan-Nyan helped Miaka get dressed again. "Thank you..." She looked up at her warriors. "Hotohori...Tamahome...Are you alright? I'm sorry, all this dreadful pain and you were willing to do it for me."

Tamahome smiled at his Priestess. "That's alright as long as it helped you get well."

Nuriko smiled softly at the scene. "Oh good grief. You should be smothering them with kisses Miaka. You owe these two a lot." Miaka nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then, now that the Priestess of Suzaku has recovered. I will proceed to explain to you how you can get home," Taiitsukun stated.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you understand Priestess of Suzaku that you have remained in this world too long. Opening the channel that allows your return will not be as easy when you first arrived," Taiitsukun informed the young fifteen year old girl.

Miaka tilted her head in confusion. "Opening the channel, huh?"

"The channel which connects this world to your own. At first your strong will alone would have been enough to take you home without delay," Taiitsukun explained to the Priestess.

"But what can I do now?"

"There is something here which connects this world with your own. You must discover what that is."

"Something that connects both worlds?" Miaka pondered.

Taiitsukun hummed, "That they have in common. That exists both here and in your own world.

"Something that exists both here and..." Miaka trailed off.

Mayume chuckled, already knowing what the connection was. "It's actually quite obvious. Just think about it a little."

After a moment, Miaka placed a hand on her uniform. "Yui has one! School uniforms!"

Mayume nodded, "Correct!"

Taiitsukun continued on with her explanation. "It also requires a strong connection through your emotions and your will-power." Taiitsukun paused for a moment. "To be honest it would be an easy matter to return the Priestess if we had the life energy of all seven of Suzaku's warriors to call upon." She looked at the three warriors of Suzaku. "Hotohori, Tamahome, Nuriko, the power with only three of you may not be enough and except for Nuriko, you're all injured."

"It'll be alright. I'm up for it," Tamahome interjected.

Hotohori nodded in agreement. "And I'll do it. I swear I'll get her home."

Nuriko smiled at his Priestess. "Relax Miaka. Count me in. Haven't I been a good girl lately?"

Mayume raised an eyebrow. "Expect you're a man..."

Nuriko twitched, "H-how did you know?!" Mayume shrugged, not answering the question.

Miaka began to tear up. "Oh yes!" She smiled at her warriors. "Thank you all."

Tamahome placed a hand on Miaka's head, causing the girl to turn to him. "Just promise you'll come back again. We will...all be waiting." Mayume observed the Priestess and warrior. From what she could tell, the two had feelings for each other. This made Mayume frown just a little. From what she could remember, it was a bad idea for a priestess and celestial warrior to fall in love. Mayume only hoped that the two would be more fortunate than the previous priestesses.

"I'll be able to help out as well, so it will be a little easier," Mayume informed them.

Taiitsukun nodded, "Well let's begin. You will all gather around the Priestess of Suzaku." Everyone quickly got into their correct places around Miaka. "Concentrate your will and life force into her. Miaka, visualize your world inside your mind and heart. Focus on it and concentrate. Feel the life energy in everyone here and take it into yourself." Mayume began to focus on her life energy and transfer it to Miaka, but she could tell the girl was having a hard time focusing on her own task. This would only get Miaka a scolding from Taiitsukun. "Miaka!" The old sage glared sternly at the young Priestess. "Concentrate. Don't let your mind wonder. If you fail, you may end up trapped between the dimensions for all eternity. Now focus within."

"I can't! The more I try to concentrate, the more I just think of Tamahome and Hotohori!" Miaka cried while shaking her head. Something in the girl seemed to snap into place and she began to concentrate on her home. Slowly but surely, the Priestess of Suzaku became shrouded in a red light and faded out of view.

After a moment, Taiitsukun began to speak. "Alright. The Priestess of Suzaku is now in her owl world."

Mayume smiled, "That's good!" She looked over at the warriors. "Don't worry! You'll see her again!" Mayume began to stand up but she faltered as her vision swam and shifted. Hotohori managed to catch her before she hit her head on the floor. She stayed still while she watched the vision appearing before her. Once the vision was complete, her sight came back to her. Mayume blinked up to see the warriors of Suzaku and Taiitsukun surrounding her. "Lady Taiitsukun...something unexpected has happened..."

Taiitsukun frowned, "What is it child?"

Mayume shifted her gaze over to the warriors before looking back at Taiitsukun. "I think it would be best I tell you later." She sat back up and smiled at Hotohori. "Thank you for catching me." Mayume stood up once more but this time without falling.

"Nyan-Nyan!" Taiitsukun called. Nyan-Nyan entered the room. "Take our guest to their rooms. You may stay here until you are well enough to travel once more."

Nyan-Nyan quickly ushered the warriors of Suzaku out of the room. "Come this way!"

Once the warriors were out of sight, Taiitsukun turned her attention back to Mayume. "Now what is it that you saw, child?"

Mayume frowned and sighed, her orange eyes sad with what she had seen. "It's Miaka's friend. Yui, I believe is her name...She has come to this world...and...she will become the Priestess of Seiryu."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**3 Months Later**

Mayume knocked gently on Taiitsukun's chamber doors. She waited a second to enter until she heard Taiitsukun's voice. "Come in, Mayume." Mayume opened the door and closed it behind her as she entered the room. "What is it, child?"

"Miaka has finally come back, though I'm sure you're already aware of that."

Taiitsukun nodded, "Yes, I am...though that is not the reason you came here..."

"You're right," Mayume sighed. "I had a vision of Miaka being killed by Kuto assassins."

Taiitsukun frowned, "When?"

"Tonight."

"This is not good."

Mayume tilted her head in thought. "I believe I know how we can prevent her death, though it will only spare hers. Of course her warriors will still be alive, but a few villagers will still be killed..." Taiitsukun motioned for Mayume to continue. "What if we send Chichiri to rescue her. He'll be able to get there on time with his magic."

Taiitsukun thought over the idea of sending Chichiri to the Priestess of Suzaku's rescue. "Yes, that may just work. It is about time the Priestess met another of her warriors. I shall summon him immediately." Mayume stood quietly as Taiitsukun chanted a small spell. After a moment, Taiitsukun stopped chanting and a man appeared kneeling beside Mayume.

"You summoned me, ya'know?" the man asked the old sage.

"Yes," Taiitsukun answered. "Mayume has received a vision of the Priestess of Suzaku being killed by Kuto assassins tonight. We want you to save her. It is about time you have met your Priestess, Chichiri."

"Oh?" Chichiri glanced over at Mayume, who nodded in confirmation. "I see, ya'know. When should I leave, ya'know?"

Mayume paused as she looked through the future. "I would leave as soon as possible. You should be able to sense their chi to locate them. It won't be hard to figure out who the Priestess is by what's she wearing..."

Chichiri nodded, "Alright, ya'know! I'll leave right away, ya'know!" Chichiri quickly disappeared out of Taiitsukun and Mayume's sight. Mayume stared blankly at the spot the Suzaku warrior had just been.

Taiitsukun noticed and asked, "Is something the matter, child?"

Mayume blinked before shaking her head no. "No, not really. It's just...that I wish I could be of more use or something..."

"Hmmm..."

Mayume smiled at the old sage. "Don't worry! As long as I am of use to you, my lady, then I am happy!" Mayume turned around to leave. "I'm going to go train now." Mayume quickly left Taiitsukun's chambers without another word being said.

Taiitsukun chuckled at her warrior's behavior. "You will get your chance soon enough my child. Just wait a little longer, my Xiaolian."

**The next day**

Mayume gritted her teeth as she blocked yet another attack from Nyan-Nyan. She pushed Nyan-Nyan away from her and pulled out her whip. She lashed it out towards the little girl and grinned when it wrapped around her ankle. Mayume pulled the whip back and Nyan-Nyan was sent flying towards her. In once quick motion, Mayume pulled back to punch the girl; however, Mayume stopped only an inch from the little girl's face.

Mayume pulled back and smiled at Nyan-Nyan. "Thanks for practicing with me Nyan-Nyan! You put up a great fight!"

Nyan-Nyan bounced to her feet. "You're welcome! You're becoming really good!"

Mayume laughed, a small blush coloring her cheeks. "Thank you, Nyan-Nyan!" Mayume patted the little girl on her head. "I'm going to go wash up now."

"Okay!"

As Mayume entered the wash room, she stripped her clothes off and folded them into a neat pile. Slowly, Mayume entered the pool of water. She relaxed as her body became used to the natural, warm temperature of the water. It was like a hot spring. Well, technically it was, just with walls and such built around it so any occupants could bathe in previously.

Mayume hummed softly as she washed her hair and body with special soap and oils made by Nyan-Nyan. They made her smell of a special, rare flower known to only bloom at night.

"_The Road goes ever on and on _

_Down from the door where it began. _

_Now far ahead the Road has gone, _

_And I must follow, if I can, _

_Pursuing it with eager feet, _

_Until it joins some larger way _

_Where many paths and errands meet. _

_And whither then? I cannot say."_

Mayume opened her mouth to continue singing but she stopped as her eyes glazed over. Yet another vision about the Priestess of Suzaku came to her. Mayume saw the younger girl asking a man which way the Kuto Empire resided. Mayume frowned as she saw none of her warriors with the Priestess. The vision shifted once again and Mayume saw the one known as Tamahome chasing the young Priestess down. Chichiri was also following the girl. The vision stopped and Mayume regain her sight. "What is that girl thinking? Why would she go to the very people that want her dead?" Mayume furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Then it came to her. Three months prior, she had a vision about Miaka's friend Yui. "She must be going there to look for her friend! This won't end well..."

**A couple of days later**

"Mayume! Mayume!" Nyan-Nyan shouted as she came rushing towards the blonde girl.

Mayume blinked in confusion. "What's the matter, Nyan-Nyan?"

"The Priestess of Suzaku and her warrior are hurt! Chichiri has brought them here to heal!"

Mayume gasped before taking off the see Chichiri. As she ran, she focused on finding the blue haired monk's chi. She found it near Taiitsukun's own chi. Mayume entered the corridor to see both Chichiri and Taiitsukun speaking to one another. The two turned their heads to the young girl when they heard her call out to them. "Chichiri! Taiitsukun!" Mayume came to a stop beside the monk. "Were they hurt badly?"

Taiitsukun shook her head. "No, they were minor. They are still sleeping at the moment."

"I see. I'm glad their alright." Mayume turned her attention to Chichiri. "How about you Chichiri? Are you alright?"

Chichiri nodded with a smile. "I'm fine, ya'know!"

Mayume returned the smile. "Good." She looked towards the door as her eyes glazed over and the symbol in her left eye began to appear. "They'll be waking up in a few minutes...I had best get their clothing..." The symbol disappeared and her eyes seemed to refocus on the present time. She was about to step away from the group when Nyan-Nyan appeared holding Miaka and Tamahome's clothing. "Oh! Thank you Nyan-Nyan!"

"You're welcome!"

A noise from the other side of the chamber doors indicated that it's two occupants were awake. The three entered the room along with a couple of Nyan-Nyans only to see Miaka and Tamahome fighting over the only cover available. "Enough!" Taiiskukun shouted at the two. Tamahome fell off the bed at the sound of Taiitsukun's voice. "We didn't nurse you back to health just to hear you bicker!"

"Taiitsukun!"

Tamahome sat back up and blinked in surprise. "Chichiri!" He trailed his eyes over to the young girl standing beside the monk. His eyes widened and blushed from embarrassment. "Mayume!"

Mayume smiled but did not look at the teenage boy due to his indecency. "Hello, Tamahome, Miaka. I'm glad to see you both once again."

"We must be on Mount Taikyoku," Miaka concluded at the sight of Taiitsukun, Mayume, and Nyan-Nyan.

Taiitsukun nodded, "It has been a while since you've visited my impetuous ones. Chichiri arrived quiet unexpectedly with the two of you unconscious."

One Nyan-Nyan jumped in front of Taiitsukun and waved, "Hi, Miaka!"

Taiitsukun looked at Nyan-Nyan in slight irritation before continuing to speak to Miaka and Tamahome. "Your injuries were minor. So we treated them and prepared a bed..."

Another Nyan-Nyan jumped in front of Taiitsukun, cutting her off. "We made your bruises go away!"

Yet another Nyan-Nyan joined the conversation. "We made a bed for you together!"

"Silence!" Taiitsukun roared, her head suddenly several times bigger than it had been seconds ago. Mayume slightly wondered how the old sage managed to stay balanced. "Bring them their clothes and let me speak!" The Nyan-Nyans quickly dashed out of the room giggling.

Mayume also giggled before joining Chichiri over at Miaka's bedside. She sat on the bed and handed Miaka her school uniform. "Here are your clothes Miaka. They were washed while you were sleeping." She looked over to where Tamahome sat with his back facing towards them. She smiled softly and laid his clothes beside him.

Tamahome turned his head when he heard something being placed beside him. He saw his clothes and looked to see who put them there. At first he thought it had been either Miaka or Chichiri but the two of them had been talking at the time. Tamahome then took notice of Mayume's retreating form. _It must have been her, _he thought to himself.

Mayume paused beside Taiitsukun. "I'll be waiting near the mirror." Taiitsukun did not ask what she meant and allowed Mayume to leave the room.

"Where is Mayume going?" Miaka asked when she noticed the older girl leave the bedroom.

"Oh, she'll be meeting us once you two have finished getting dressed," Taiitsukun answered.

Mayume stopped beside the large mirror that recorded everything that has happened in the world. The mirror was much like her own powers though Mayume's abilities went further than that of the mirror.

"Wow! That's the biggest mirror I've ever seen!" Mayume heard Miaka exclaim from behind her. Mayume turned and nodded in greeting to the room's new occupants.

"This mirror records every event in the world and plays it back for me to see," Taiitsukun explained to the Priestess.

"Oh, like a VCR," Miaka concluded.

"I command you mirror to show us what happened to the girl Yui when she arrived three months ago."

Mayume frowned and turned away from the mirror, though she knew it would not stop her from hearing what was happening. Chichiri and Tamahome both shot her questioning looks but Mayume said nothing, instead, she gazed sadly at the floor. All too soon, the screams of Yui entered the room. Now the two men understood why Mayume turned away as they watched Yui being attacked.

Miaka screamed for Taiitsukun to stop the scene. She couldn't handle seeing her best friend being attacked while calling out for her. Miaka felt guilty for not hearing her friend's pleas. Miaka collapsed to the ground crying.

Mayume's eyes softened as she watched the younger girl sob on the floor. She knelt down and pulled the girl into a warm embrace. Miaka flung her arms around Mayume as she continued to cry. After a moment, Miaka let go of Mayume and stood up. She then left the room without a word. Mayume saw that Tamahome was about to go after her, but she stopped him.

"Leave her be for a little bit," Mayume advised the Suzaku warrior.

Tamahome turned to her. "Why can't I go to her?"

"It's not that I'm stopping you from going, it's just that she won't let you in," Mayume sighed.

"And how do you know that?"

Mayume raised an eyebrow but did not answer the question. Instead, she motioned towards the direction that Miaka had went. "Be my guest then." Tamahome took off towards Miaka's room. Mayume shrugged and went outside for a bit.

After an hour, Mayume decided to check up on Miaka. As she walked towards the Priestess's room, she saw Tamahome and Chichiri standing outside the door. "Have you had any luck?"

Tamahome shook his head. "No, she's locked herself inside her room and refuses to speak to me."

Mayume raised an eyebrow, "What did I tell you earlier?"

Tamahome huffed, crossing his arms with a pout. He mumbled something that neither Mayume nor Chichiri could understand, though they had an idea as to what it was.

"Hmmm? What was that?" Mayume smiled teasingly, "You're gonna have ta speak louder, Tamahome."

"I said...that...You were right," he grumbled.

Mayume giggled, "I know! I'm glad you could admit it!"

Tamahome rolled his eyes playfully at the Seer. He sighed, "If only..." Tamahome trailed off as he saw Taiitsukun suddenly appeared hanging upside down in front of his face. The seventeen year old boy screamed while tears started to stream down his face. He clung to Chichiri for protection. "Chichiri! Mayume! It's awful! What is it?!"

Taiitsukun blatantly ignored Tamahome's reaction to her. "I will speak to Miaka." She then floated on by the small group and entered Miaka's locked room with ease.

Chichiri laughed, "I guess after three years, I'm used to her looks, ya'know!"

Mayume smiled while nodding in agreement. "Yes, I've become quiet used to her appearance myself, though it certainly is fun to tease her about it! Sadly, it has painful consequences if you're not careful!"

Tamahome pointed and laughed at Mayume. "You've been hit with her hammer, haven't you?!"

"A few times," Mayume rolled her eyes at the laughing boy. "I've learned to dodge them most of the time."

"Oh, Mayume?" Chichiri said, getting the blonde's attention.

"Yes, Chichiri? What is it?"

"Have you told them about your gifts yet?"

Mayume blinked, not expecting the monk to ask her such a question. She shook her head. "No, but they saw me use one when they first came here."

Tamahome looked between the two in confusion. "What gifts? Are you talking about that time when that symbol appeared in your left eye?"

Mayume nodded, "Yes."

"Now that I think about it, I've been wondering what was up with that...Only celestial warriors have marks like that..."

Mayume opened her mouth to explain but was cut short when the door to Miaka's room opened. The two men and woman stared at the young Priestess, waiting for her to say something. Miaka looked up at the three, well more specifically the Suzaku warriors, with a smile. "Let's go back to Konan! We have to find the last three members of the Suzaku Seven!"

"Miaka!" Tamahome smiled along with Chichiri and Mayume. Tamahome started to walk towards Miaka with open arms but the girl just walked right passed him. "Wha-? Hey!"

Miaka said nothing to the boy behind as Taiitsukun floated out of the room. "Miaka, Tamahome, Chichiri...I wish for the three of you to take Mayume with you back to Konan."

The Priestess and warriors, including Mayume, blinked in surprise. "But why?"

"It is time Mayume has put her abilities to good use. You would benefit with having her around, Priestess of Suzaku. After all, if not for her, you would be dead by now."

Miaka's eyes widened. "Dead? What do you mean?"

"Yes, dead," Taiitsukun nodded. "It is because of her that Chichiri saved your life the first time you two met."

Miaka and Tamahome turned to Mayume. "Is that true?" The two asked in unison.

Mayume slowly nodded her head. "Well...yes. I received a vision of your death and asked Chichiri to save you."

"She's right, ya'know!" Chichiri chimed in.

Miaka and Tamahome stared at Mayume in awe. "Wow! So you can see the future!"

Mayume smiled, "Yes, but also the past and present." Mayume turned to Taiitsukun. "Are you sure about this, my lady?"

Taiitsukun nodded, "Yes. I believe you are ready. You're skills have developed nicely, but you must remember to keep practicing. The Suzaku warriors can help you with that."

Mayume jumped towards Taiitsukun, hugging the small, older woman. "Thank you so much! I'll do my best to not let you down!"

"Hotohori! I'm back!" Miaka cheered as she, Mayume, and the Suzaku warriors entered the throne room.

Hotohori stood from her throne quickly. "Miaka!" He rushed down and embraced the Priestess. "Praise Suzaku for watching over you."

Mayume leaned over towards Chichiri, whispering, "Someone's happy to see a certain Priestess!" From Mayume's other side, she heard Tamahome give a small scoff. She trailed her orange eyes over to the male and saw him glaring towards the Emperor. "And someone else is a wee bit jealous!"

Chichiri looked from Mayume, to the embracing pair, to Tamahome. He nodded and whispered back, "I see what you mean, ya'know!"

"Yes, Chichiri took us to Taiitsukun's palace. I'm so sorry you had to worry about me Hotohori." The Emperor looked back towards the three but only to look at Tamahome. The two men stared at each other. Mayume sweat dropped, _I can practically feel their testosterone in the air! _Miaka pulled away from Hotohori, not noticing the small exchange between the two men. "I'm so exhausted; I just want to lie down for a while." The young Priestess turned towards Chichiri and Mayume. "But first, Chichiri meet the Emperor."

Chichiri gave his usual smile with a small wave. "Oh, hello!"

Miaka was about to say something else but a voice cut her off. "Miaka!"

Miaka turned around and met with the cross-dressing man, both jumping up and down. "Gay as ever Nuriko!"

Nuriko sighed pleasantly. "And you're as dumb as ever Miaka!" The two turned to leave the room, completely forgetting about the other occupants. "So did you meet up with your friend?"

"Well that's kind of a long story." The two then left the room.

Mayume scooted away from Tamahome as he started to growl and shake in anger. "Of all tha-!"

Mayume gave a small laugh. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you again, your Majesty."

Hotohori blinked as he looked towards Mayume. "M-Mayume! What are you doing here?"

Mayume shrugged, "Taiitsukun wished for me to come. I'm supposed to help all of you find the other warriors and such until you summon Suzaku."

"Oh, I see. I welcome you then. Thank you."

Mayume shook her head. "There's no need to thank me. I'm happy to help!"

Hotohori smiled, "I'll have someone show the two of you to your rooms." He clapped his hands and two attendants came rushing inside the room. "Please give these two their own rooms and help them with anything else they need."

The attendants bowed, "Yes, sire!" The attendants turned to Chichiri and Mayume. "Please follow us."

Mayume waved to the Emperor and Tamahome. "Good night!" Chichiri repeated Mayume but adding, "ya'know" to the end of his sentence. As the two left the throne room, Mayume couldn't help but smile. _It seems my adventure is finally beginning. _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mayume yawned as she stretched slightly. She was in her new room at the palace in Konan. It was different that than her room in Mount Taikyoku but she liked it none the less. It was more human-like than her old room. Mayume sat on her bed noticing that it wasn't as soft as her old bed had been, but it would make do. She was starting to think she was becoming spoiled with how luxurious had been since she lived with Taiitsukun.

A soft meow drew Mayume's attention toward the bag she had brought with her. She stood from the bed and went to open up her satchel. Upon opening it, a yellow blur jumped from out of the bag and into Mayume's arms. Mayume blinked in surprise but let out a laugh. "Xia! I had been worried about you! I didn't know where you had went off too while I had been packing." Xia purred and seemed to meow an apology to Mayume. Mayume scratched behind her ear affectionately. "It's okay, as long as you're safe."

Mayume walked back to her bed and laid down, placing Xia on her stomach as she continued to pet the saber-cat. Suddenly her vision swam and the scenery before her eyes changed. An unknown man was inside the Priestess's room, demanding that Tamahome to be handed over to Kuto or else several villages along the border would be destroyed. When Mayume regained her sight, she shot up out of bed, startling Xia. She ignored the aggravated feline as she dashed out of her room towards Miaka's. Mayume could already sense the presence of the intruder.

As she neared Miaka's room, she saw Hotohori standing outside. "Hotohori!"

The Emperor turned to look at Mayume. He was surprised to see her running in such a hurry. "There's someone inside Miaka's room!"

Hotohori sighed, "I know. It's just Tamahome."

"No, I mean an intruder!" At that moment, Hotohori also sensed the unknown person. He threw open Miaka's door with Mayume following close behind.

"Be careful! Both of you! I can sense something very evil in this room!" Tamahome and Miaka both stood up from the bed as Hotohori and Mayume entered.

At the mention of another presence, a deep voice began to speak. "Listen carefully!"

"Who are you?!" Tamahome demanded.

I bear a message from Kuto for the Priestess of Suzaku!" the voice announced, ignoring Tamahome's question. "Our forces have already occupied several villages in Konan. Your kingdom is ours for the taking if we wish! However, if the one of the Suzaku Seven known as Tamahome is delivered to Kuto, we will advance no further!"

Miaka looked at Tamahome in concern. "Deliver Tamahome to the enemy?"

"Those are our terms. If the one member of the Suzaku Seven known as Tamahome is delivered to Kuto we will advance no further," the intruder repeated.

Just then, both Chichiri and Nuriko entered the room, both having sensed the intruder's presences. "Miaka!" Nuriko called out. "There's evil present."

Chichiri looked around the room and then up at the ceiling. "It's up there!" Chichiri casted a spell to reveal the hidden person. A man cloaked in black appeared clinging to the ceiling. Mayume quickly grabbed her whip - which she had thankfully not removed from her person earlier in her room - and cracked it towards the enemy. The man narrowly missed having the whip wrapped around his neck when he flipped down from the ceiling. The man landed on the ground with a grunt. Hotohori took the opportunity to attack the man with his sword, though he only managed to cut the intruder's clothing. Tamahome ran towards the man before kicking him. The man dodged the attack and burst through a bamboo covered window. Nuriko left the room, chasing after the man.

"Stop right there!" The man ignored Nuriko's demand and began to run. "Have it your way then." Nuriko tore the railing and threw it at the running man, however the man jumped just in time for the railing to hit the wall instead. Nuriko frowned, "Oh no! He broke the palace wall! How awful!"

Tamahome came up behind Nuriko and slammed his elbow onto Nuriko's head. "You broke the wall!"

Inside Miaka's room, Mayume was checking through the past to see if anymore enemy spies were hiding inside the palace. She could faintly hear Miaka, Tamahome, and Hotohori talking but paid no mind to them. Soon she stopped searching through her visions, finding no sign of anymore enemies within the palace. Chichiri had also stopped trying to sense anymore enemy presences. "It's clear Emperor. I don't sense anymore evil around here."

Mayume agreed. "Yeah, I can't find anyone through my visions either."

"Visions?" Hotohori asked.

Mayume nodded, but before she could say anything Miaka cut in. "Oh that's right! Hotohori and Nuriko don't know about your abilities do they?"

Nuriko looked between Miaka and Mayume. "What abilities?"

"I can see the past, present, and future. I can look through when I wish, but sometimes they come unwillingly."

Nuriko and Hotohori looked fascinated by the fact Mayume could see what others could not. "That's amazing! You will surely come in great use until we can summon Suzaku," Hotohori commented.

Mayume gave a small smile, "Thank you. I'll try my best." She gave a small yawn while covering her mouth with her hand. "I think I'll be returning to my room now. Good night, everyone. See you in the morning."

"Good night!" The Suzaku followers chimed as the orange eyed woman walked sleeply out of the room.

Mayume found herself standing back outside Miaka's room only an hour later. She had seen yet another vision just as she was about to fall asleep. This one had been different from the previous, though it certainly was related to it. Mayume leaned against the wall beside Miaka's door, waiting for a certain someone to exit. When he did, Mayume began to talk. "So, you're going to do it."

Tamahome jumped a few feet in the air. "W-What are you doing out here?! I thought you went to bed already!"

Mayume shrugged, "I did. I was actually almost asleep until I had a vision about a certain Suzaku warrior sneaking out of the palace to meet the with a few Kuto soldiers."

"So you know, huh," Tamahome sighed. He looked at Mayume in determination. "You're not going to stop me from going!"

"I never said I was, however, if everyone found out I knew and didn't try, I would be in a lot of trouble I'm sure."

Tamahome looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. One of those towns has my family in it and I refuse to allow so many innocent people suffer because of me."

Mayume took a deep breath and sighed. She had a feeling she was going to regret what she was about to say. "Knock me out."

Tamahome's head jerked up, his eyes wide from what he heard Mayume say. "What?"

"I said knock me out. If you plan on getting away from here, you're going to have to knock me out. If you don't then I'm afraid I can't let you go."

Tamahome frowned, "But Mayume!"

"Don't but me!" Mayume snapped. "If you refuse to go that far then get your ass back to either Miaka's or your own room."

"Will you...tell me one thing at least?" Tamahome asked. Mayume raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. "Will she be okay? Miaka I mean..."

Mayume sighed but activated her gift anyways, the symbol in her left eye shining a beautiful jade green. When he saw that the blonde was in a trance, Tamahome took the opportunity to hit a pressure point, effectively knocking her unconscious. Tamahome caught her as she fell towards him and picked her up gently. He took Mayume back to her room and laid her down on top of her bed, not noticing the small two-tailed feline watching curiously. Tamahome looked down at the sixteen year old, his eyes full of regret. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. I hope you understand and can forgive me." With those words, Tamahome left to meet with the awaiting Kuto soldiers.

A small groan escaped Mayume's lips as she began to wake the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" She felt like she had been hit by a something. That's when Mayume realized that she was back in her room. Mayume released another moan as she flopped back down on her bed, remembering what had happened last night. _Tamahome must have hit me while I was having that vision. He must have asked me to do that on purpose so he wouldn't have to fight me. Clever boy._

A knock at her door brought Mayume back out of her thoughts. "Come in!" She called out to the person on the opposite side. The door opened to reveal Nuriko. "Oh, hello, Nuriko."

Nuriko gave a small smile as he came to sit down beside Mayume on her bed. "Tamahome has gone off to Kuto."

Mayume sighed as she sat up in her bed once more. "I know. I saw him last night before he left."

"What?! Why didn't you stop him?!" Nuriko shouted as he jumped off the bed. "Do you know how hurt Miaka is right now because he left?!"

"I did try to stop him. However, he tricked me into having a vision and took the chance to render me unconscious," Mayume explained to the purple haired man.

Nuriko calmed down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Mayume smiled, "It's okay. I'm not mad. I expected something like that to happen when people found out I knew."

"Still..." Nuriko sighed. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about shouting at her. "Anyways...I came in here to tell you that Miaka wants to leave to find the other three Suzaku warriors. You're coming right?"

Mayume jumped out of her bed with a smile spread across her face. "Of course! I've been looking forward to traveling with all of you!"

Nuriko laughed at Mayume's enthusiasm. "Well you better get dressed and packed then! We'll be leaving within the hour! Meet us in his Majesty's office."

"Alright!" Mayume answered as Nuriko left her room. She quickly rushed over to her bag and pulled out the outfit Taiitsukun had made especially for her. It was a red sleeveless cheongsam (a Chinese style dress) that reached down to her ankles. A split reaches up to her hips on both sides of the dress. To wear under the dress, she was given a pair of gold silk pants. She was also given a long white coat and black slippers. On the back of her coat was the symbol for "courage" because Taiitsukun believed she showed a great amount of it before Mayume came to Mount Taikyoku. Finally, wrapped around her waist was a belt to hold to secure her whip and her sais.

Mayume got dressed and grabbed her bag. "Come on Xia! We're leaving!" Xia yawned before jumping up into Mayume's arms and then proceeded to curl her body around Mayume's shoulders. "I'll stop by the kitchen real quick and see if we can get something for us to eat on the go." Xia meowed in agreement.

Mayume and Xia were now standing before Hotohori with Miaka, Chichiri, and Nuriko. Hotohori stamped another paper before looking up at the group, or more specifically Miaka. "You're going to go find the other three warriors?"

Miaka nodded, "Uh-huh. I'm as rested as I can be!"

"You could be searching for them forever because with the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods in Kuto's hands you'll have no clue where in all the empires to begin," Hotohori said out of concern.

Miaka looked down. "I know that."

Hotohori's eyes widened when he realized he made Miaka sad. "Miaka, I believe you can pull off anything," he confessed, trying to cheer up his Priestess. He then noticed an object in Miaka's hands. "What's that?"

Miaka looked at the small mirror in her hand. "A gift." She paused for a second, as if remembering something. "This will help me find them! Plus we also have Mayume's visions to help as well! Bye!" Miaka turned to leave.

"Miaka!" Hotohori called after the young teenage girl.

"What is it?" Miaka asked as she looked back over her shoulder at the Emperor.

Hotohori stared longingly at Miaka. "Ah...Forget about it. Just be careful." Miaka said nothing else as she and Nuriko started to leave the room. Chichiri and Mayume both lingered for a moment longer.

"She'll be in good hands. Just have faith in her and everyone else, okay?" Mayume advised, giving the Emperor a kind smile, before following after Miaka and Nuriko with Chichiri only a step behind her.

"What a beautiful day!" Miaka commented as she looked around her from the top of Nuriko's horse. "We don't get skies this blue where I come from anymore!"

Mayume trotted her own horse up beside Nuriko and Miaka. "I agree. It is a very nice day. It appears we'll be clear of any rain."

Miaka nodded before looking down at the hand mirror given to her by Taiitsukun. "When we come to a place connected to one of the Suzaku seven this hand mirror will let me know somehow."

"Is it doing anything?" Nuriko asked.

"It's starting to show a symbol..." Miaka paused for a few seconds, waiting for the symbol to become clear. "Mountain."

Nuriko glanced over his shoulder at Miaka. "Mount Reikaku is up ahead, but we'll have to be careful. It's a well-known haven for mountain bandits."

"Don't worry. Chichiri and Mayume will know if anything's up!" Miaka looked behind her at Chichiri only to find him and his horse were no longer there. "Where did he go?!"

Mayume smiled to herself. She had a feeling she knew exactly where he went without having to use her gift of sight. "Don't worry. He'll be okay. He just had something he felt like he had to do. We'll be okay on our own for now."

Miaka and Nuriko glanced at Mayume before nodding. "If you say so," Nuriko shrugged.

A little while later, the three of them stopped at a small restaurant to eat. They probably would have kept going but Miaka had been complaining about being hungry. Mayume had also suggested that they shouldn't travel to far until their fourth member showed up unless necessary.

Miaka stared at the menu intently while their waiter stood patiently by their table. Nuriko and Mayume had both already gave the man their order. "Hmmm….What do I feel like?" She then pointed at the menu while looking up at the waiter. "I'll take one of everything on this side of the menu please!"

"But miss," the man began but was hushed when Miaka placed a large bag of coins on the table. Mayume frowned at the action but said nothing. _She probably should have kept that out of view._

"Don't worry. We have enough money to cover it," Miaka reassured the man.

The man smiled, "I'll get your food."

"Time to eat!" Miaka cheered, throwing her hands into the air. "To bad Chichiri disappeared on us like that! He won't get to have any of this wonderful feast!"

"Miaka…You don't have to force yourself to be cheerful anymore. You're worried about Tamahome," Nuriko interrupted before Miaka could continue talking about food.

"Oh you're the one worrying!"

Nuriko stood up from the table in frustration. "Not me! You!" He slammed his fists onto the table and broke it in half. Mayume sweat dropped as she stared at the table with wide eyes. "They just don't make table like they used too!" Nuriko laughed nervously, giving a lame excuse for breaking the table.

"I wonder if we'll have to pay for that…?" Mayume wondered as she, Miaka, and Nuriko moved to the table beside them.

Once the three of them settled back down, Nuriko started back to the original conversation. "So you're not worried about Tamahome at all, huh?"

Miaka sighed, "He made his choice. No sense crying over it."

"Hmm…That may be so, but when you love someone, you can't help but feel worried about that person," Mayume added to the conversation as their waiter started to set their food down on the table. Fortunately, he mentioned nothing about the broken table beside them, but he did eye it warily.

"You're feast."

Miaka started to drool. "Oh! It looks wonderful! Yay! Let's eat!" The young Priestess then proceeded to sniff the food before happily stuffing her face.

Nuriko frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well you may want to hide your feelings but I don't buy it. It's as Mayume said, no one can help feeling worried about someone they love." Nuriko happened to look over at two men that sat a little ways from them, one of which was their waiter. He noticed the two of them smirking and glancing in their general direction. This caused worry to bud in his stomach. "Those guys are up to something!" Nuriko turned back to Mayume and Miaka. "Don't eat that food!" He stared disbelievingly at the two girls, as they had already started eating what was placed in front of them. Miaka had actually finished off everything beside the rice balls that Mayume was currently chowing down on. "You pig! You even finished off my plate!"

Miaka suddenly dropped the plate she was holding and fell to the ground in pain. Mayume and Nuriko both jumped up instantly. Mayume crouched down beside Miaka to see if there was anything she could do to help. At that moment, the men from before took the opportunity to attack the small group. Nuriko stopped the blade coming down at him with his bare hands. When Mayume saw the other man coming after her and Miaka, she pulled out her whip and cracked it at the man. "They must be working for the mountain bandits you talked about Nuriko!" Mayume shouted as she managed to get the man's hands tangled up with her whip, making it impossible for him to use his weapon.

"You're right!" Nuriko agreed. "Miaka! You need to get out of here and run!" Nuriko broke the man's blade and kicked him into another table, effectively breaking it in half as well.

The man Mayume was fighting pulled back with enough force to cause her to stumble forward and loose grip on her weapon. Mayume fell to the ground in front of Miaka. Miaka looked up and saw that Mayume was about to be hit by the man's ax. "Mayume!" Miaka gasped.

Mayume braced herself to be hit by the blade of the ax but it never came. Mayume glanced up when she heard the man groan in pain before falling down to the ground. Standing behind the man was none other than Hotohori with his sword poised to strike. Mayume sighed in relief. She stood up and grabbed her whip. "Thank you, Hotohori. You saved me there!"

Hotohori smiled at Mayume. "I'm pleased I could help." Since the fight was over, the two Suzakua warriors and Mayume crowded around Miaka, who was holding her stomach, to make sure she was alright. "What is the matter with Miaka?"

"She pigged out on half a dozen plates of food that I'm afraid may have been poisoned, Emperor," Nuriko explained.

"They weren't poisoned. I ate too fast and got a stomach ache," Miaka admitted to everyone. Miaka held out her hand towards Nuriko. "Water, please!" Nuriko bashed Miaka upside the head nearly causing the Priestess's eyes to pop out of her head. Hotohori and Mayume just stood by sweat dropping at the scene.

Mayume sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! If you suddenly killed over, Taiitsukun would be making sure I followed behind real quick!" This caused everyone one of her companions, excluding Xia – which oddly enough, no one had seemed to noticed yet – to fall over in disbelief.

"You know….should we really be eavesdropping on their conversation?," Mayume whispered to Nuriko as the two of them hid behind a tree and a couple of bushes.

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you don't want to know what's going on either!"

"I never said I didn't!"

Nuriko elbowed Mayume in the ribs. "Hush so we can hear!" Mayume grabbed her side in pain while sticking her tongue out at the male beside her. However, she did as he said and kept her mouth shut as they continued to listen to Hotohori and Miaka's conversation. The two of them peeked around the tree to see Hotohori and Miaka staring deeply into each other's eyes. When the two were about to kiss, Miaka pulled away.

"No, stop. I can't."

Hotohori stared sadly at the girl he believed he loved. "That much? You love Tamahome that much Miaka? I know that you don't love me, but I had hoped you'd get to know me. Maybe it's unfair for me to tell you this now, but I love you Miaka. I have loved you from the moment we first met."

"Wow, it's totally a love triangle!" Mayume whispered again. "I wonder what he secret is to getting such good looking men?"

Nuriko turned to stared at Mayume in confusion. "Why would you need to know that?"

Mayume blinked, "Oh…uh…..You know what, never mind. Forget I said that!" Mayume looked back at the pair they were spying on only to see Miaka running away from Hotohori. A bad feeling started to build up in the pit of her stomach. Miaka suddenly tripped over a rope, activating a trap.

Hotohori noticed the trap and ran to push Miaka out of the way. "Miaka!" Miaka screamed as the two of them hit the ground and the spiked trap swung over them. Nuriko and Mayume both shot up and started to run towards the two. As she ran, Mayume had a vision of bandits coming up behind them and knocking them out. She pulled out her whip and swung it towards a tree limb. The whip wrapped around the limb and Mayume swung herself upwards onto the branch as Nuriko was knocked unconscious. Miaka and Hotohori were also unconscious at that point as well. Mayume watched as a group of bandits surrounded her friends.

"Wasn't there one more?" One of the bandits asked as the men began to pick up her friends.

Another bandit searched around them. "Eh, well I don't see anyone else so I guess not."

The first bandit shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, let's get back to the hideout and tell the boss."

The bandits left, leaving Mayume alone in the tree. "Now what do I do?" She trailed her eyes over to the feline on her shoulders. "Do you have any ideas, Xia?" Xia meowed, shaking her head no. Mayume sighed in disappointment. "Guess I better get to planning, then. Don't worry, everyone! I'll find a way to save you all somehow!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After her friends had been taken away by the bandits, Mayume found herself running through the woods, occasionally searching through the future for anything that might happen to her or her kidnapped friends. So far she had not found anything major except that the Suzaku followers were tied up in a room, unconscious. This brought Mayume some relief knowing that they had not been seriously hurt as of yet, but she knew she could not relax until they were free from their capturers. Though, there was one thing Mayume did not see in her visions. And that was an orange haired male with a dislike towards women running in the opposite direction.

As she allowed herself to slip into another vision, Mayume did not take notice of the man in front of her. Of course, she wasn't the only one not paying any attention. A male with wild orange hair had been looking through his satchel as he was running through the forest. He never saw the blonde haired girl racing towards him.

The two unsuspecting teens collided into one another and ended up sprawled out across the forest floor. The two teenagers groaned, sitting up, while rubbing their aching heads. The male cursed under his breathe while the female silently scolded herself for not paying close enough attention to her surroundings. The only one that seemed to be fine was the little feline that was now standing beside the blonde haired girl. When the two looked up to see what, or who, they ran into, they froze at the sight of each other.

Mayume silently freaked out in her mind, thinking that the young – very handsome, she would admit – man was going to kidnap her like the bandits did with her friends. Admittedly, she needed to go to the bandits hideout if she wanted to rescue the Suzaku Priestess and warriors, but being forcibly taken there was not part of her plans.

The man, however, was cursing his luck for running into a woman in the middle of a forest. Though, the woman was very beautiful one, she was a woman none-the-less. The man jumped to his feet and pointed wildly at the woman still sitting on the ground. "W-What's a woman doin in these woods?!"

Instead of answering the young man right away, Mayume stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes, before looking up at the man. "Well, I'm trying to find my way to the bandit hideout around here." Mayume observed him closely, taking in his roguish appearance. "I'm going to assume you are a bandit. Are you going to try and kidnap me like the others did my friends?"

The male stared at Mayume blankly as he took in her reply. _Certainly wasn't expentin that, _he thought to himself before shaking his head. "No I ain't kidnappin ya! Why would I wanna kidnap a woman?!"

Mayume raised an eyebrow at the bandit. "I thought the reasons would be obvious…" The fiery haired male blinked in confusion. Mayume sighed and started to count the reasons off on her fingers. "One: Chores like cleaning and cooking. Two: Entertainment."

"Entertainment?" he questioned. "I get the chores, but why entertainment?"

Mayume deadpanned, "Just a quick question for ya….Are you by any chance attracted males?"

"What?!" the male shouted in surprise. "No! I'm not gay!"

Mayume looked off to the side, muttering, "Could have fooled me…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing important," Mayume shrugged with a smirk. She turned away from the male and started walking away with Xia following closely beside her. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

"I told ya already! I'm not gay!" the man yelled as he jogged after her. "This is why I don't like women! You always assume things that aren't true!"

Mayume giggled, "Well, I can't deny that accusation, but I won't say it's entirely true."

The man scoffed as he looked in the opposite direction of Mayume. "Whatever."

Mayume opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a soft meow. Mayume and the man both stopped walking as Mayume looked down to her right were Xia had been walking. "Do you want up?" She asked the feline. Xia nodded while giving another meow. Mayume smiled as she opened up her arms to the cat to jump into. Once Xia was in her arms, Mayume glanced over at the male standing beside her. She saw a shocked and confused expression on his face. "What?" she asked him.

"Is that a….two-tailed cat?"

Mayume looked down at Xia to see her swishing her tails in the air while giving a soft purr. Mayume looked back at the man. "Yes, she is. This is Xia, my companion. She's a very special cat."

The man eyed Xia and Mayume carefully, "Riiight…." Mayume rolled her eyes as she started walking again. "Do ya even know where yer goin?"

"Eh, I have a rough guess…" Mayume answered.

"Well, yer 'rough guess' is leading ya right back down the mountain. Opposite of where ya wanna go," the man informed Mayume. Mayume stopped in her tracks, a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"I never said it was right…"

The man rolled his golden eyes. It seemed the two of them would be doing that a lot around each other. "How exactly were ya plannin on rescuin yer friends once ya got there?"

"Well, I'm going to sneak in, find them, grab them, sneak back out, and high tail it out of there as quick as possible."

"Oh! What a wonderful plan! One more question though…How do you plan on pulling it off?! Yer goin to a bandit hideout!"

Mayume smiled, "Let's just say that I –" Mayume cut herself off as her vision swam and a different scene played before her eyes. Mayume could faintly hear the man beside her asking her what was wrong but she couldn't answer him. Not yet anyways. Instead, Mayume focused on what she was seeing. She saw Miaka, Nuriko, and Hotohori awake inside the same room when a group of bandits entered. The bandits explained who they were and that they planned on taking one of them to their leader. Miaka suddenly started attacking the men by biting them, seeing as her hands were tied up. One bandit with blue hair decided that she would be the one to see their boss and lead her out of the room.

The vision seemed to fast forward through Miaka and the bandits' walk until they were outside a door. The one with blue hair knocked on the door, and strangely started an odd monologue with himself, before opening the door to reveal a large man. Miaka was soon left alone with the man – who Mayume assumed to be the bandit leader. Mayume watched in disgust as the bandit eyed Miaka like Miaka looked at good food. The vision ended and Mayume was brought back to the present.

Blinking, Mayume saw a pair of golden eyes only inches from her own orange irises. With a startled shriek, Mayume reached out a fist, punching the man standing in front of her. Mayume gasped when she realized her mistake and raced to where she sent the man flying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Mayume apologized as she knelt down beside the man.

The man sat up with a hand covering his swelling cheek. "What was that for ya crazy woman?!"

"You startled me! What were you doing so close to my face anyways?!"

"I was tryin to see if you were okay! I mean, ya just froze for no reason!" the man snapped.

Mayume gasped, "That reminds me! I need to hurry! Which way is the hideout?"

"What? Why?"

"One of my friends is going to be taken to their leader! And trust me, the way he was looking at her, I know he plans on doing something indecent to her!" Mayume explained as she stood up. She grabbed the man's hand and pulled him up as well.

The man gazed at her in confusion. "How could you possibly know what is going to happen?"

Mayume pursed her lips together before sighing. "I just know things, okay? Now I really have to rescue her. I can't allow anything to happen to her. If I do…" Mayume shakes her head. She didn't even want to think of what Taitsukun would do to her if she failed to protect to Priestess of Suzaku.

The man frowned. He knew the young woman was hiding something from him. He sighed, "Fine. I'll help ya get yer friend back…But just this once! Got it woman!?"

Mayume smiled in relief. "Yeah! I got it! Thank you!"

"What do you think you're doing!" Mayume cried as the man tied her up. Inside of the bandits hideout, she was taken to some hut in the forest. While on their way, the man had managed to surprise Mayume and knock both her and Xia unconscious. When she came to, Mayume found the man binding her wrist and feet together.

"I'm makin sure you don't get in my way," he answered. Once he was sure Mayume was bound properly, he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back later! Don't go anywhere!" The man then walked out of the hut, leaving Mayume alone with a still unconscious Xia.

"Dang it!" Mayume shouted, angry with herself. This is what she gets for trusting that bandit perhaps to easily. She should have known better. But Mayume had always been the type to try and give people a benefit of a doubt. It seems that it back fired on her this time.

After a while, Mayume decided to try and see what was happening with Miaka and the others. Perhaps she would even see what that bandit was up too. Relaxing her body, Mayume allowed the symbol in her left eye to appear. The symbol started to glow a soft jade green as a vision of the present time took over. Mayume watched as Hotohori and Nuriko broke through the wall of the room Miaka and the bandit leader where in. The two Suzaku warriors made quick work of the large bandit and took back Miaka. The three interrogated the man and received some information concerning the fifth Suzaku warrior, Tasuki. Suddenly, the fiery haired man she had been with earlier appeared. Mayume briefly heard the leader call the man Genrou. Genrou made a declaration against the leader and left with Miaka while having illusionary shadow wolves attack the Suzaku warriors and the bandit leader.

Mayume stopped the vision. "So his name is Genrou…Phantom Wolf. Ha…strangely suites him." Mayume thought back to when Genrou took Miaka. "I don't know if I should be mad at him or thankful…He did exactly what I had originally wanted, but…Hotohori and Nuriko seemed to have everything under control until he came in." Mayume sighed in frustration as she continued to think about the man now named Genrou.

Mayume was later jolted from her thoughts when the door to the hut flew open and Miaka came crashing down just in front of her. "Miaka! Are you okay?"

Miaka groaned as she opened her eyes. The brunette looked up at Mayume in surprise, not expecting to see her. "Mayume! You're okay! I was so worried about you when I noticed you weren't with us!"

Mayume gave the younger girl a small smile. "Yeah, I just barely managed to escape that time. It seems my second run-in wasn't so lucky…"

Genrou rolled his eyes. "Sorry, it's nothing personal but I gotta use her as a bargaining chip. You both do as you're told and I won't hurt cha." Mayume narrowed her eyes as Genrou grabbed Miaka's face and brought his face closer to hers. It looked like he was about to kiss her.

Suddenly, Miaka punched Genrou in the face like Mayume had done earlier that day. Mayume blinked in surprise but found herself smiling. The man deserved that punch. Genrou sat up while holding his cheek. "What in tarnation to do ya think you're doin anyway?!"

Maika stood in front of Genrou with her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same thing! Don't underestimate me cause I'm a girl! I'm not scared of ya! Come one! Put 'em up pal!" Maika took a stance like a boxer in front of Genrou. _Where did she get the boxing gloves?_ Mayume wondered as she eyed Miaka. _And how did her clothes change like that?!_ Miaka was somehow wearing a pair of long blue shorts and a t-shirt. "Float like a butterfly! Sting like a bee! Jab 'em, jab 'em! Uppercut!" Miaka cried out as she performed the moves. Mayume couldn't help but sweat drop. It seemed neither could Genrou.

"What is she doin?" Genrou asked Mayume as they both watched Miaka continue with her dramatic performance.

Mayume sighed, "It's probably best not to ask."

"Who cares," Genrou shrugged as he turned away from Miaka. "This is stupid. I ain't interested in girls who won't cry a little bit." Genrou laughed a little bit. "I don't even like girls. Their pains in the butt…" Mayume raised an eyebrow at him. His statement made her think of their earlier conversation with each other. From behind Genrou, Mayume saw Miaka get closer to him. "Still a hostage is a hostage so one wrong move and you'll be askin for trouble." As he turned his head to look at Miaka, Miaka pulled down Genrou's shirt. "Hey! I'm talkin! Aren't you even listin to me?!"

Miaka smiled sheepishly at Genrou. "O-Oh, I'm just checkin to see if you have any symbols written on your body!" Miaka pointed to herself as she further explained herself. "You see, I'm the Priestess of Suzaku!" Mayume's orange eyes widened at what Miaka revealed so easily. "Maybe you've heard of me cause I'm kinda famous around this empire!"

"Miaka!" Mayume shouted, getting the attention of both the Priestess and the bandit. "You shouldn't reveal things like that so easily!"

Miaka looked at Mayume in confusion. "Why not?"

Mayume stared at the younger girl in disbelief. "You didn't seriously ask that…?" Mayume sighed, "If the wrong people find out your identity, they will either kidnap you for ransom or kill you. Your warriors may not always be there to protect you, so you have to be careful!"

Miaka looked down at the ground, sad that Mayume had scolded her. "You're right. I'm sorry, Mayume. I'll try to be more careful from now on."

"What're you two yappin about?" Genrou jumped into the conversation. Mayume was about to answer when a knock at the door cut her off.

"Knock. Knock. Who's there? It's Kouji! Kouji who? Genrou's buddy, that's who! Oh great! Come on in! Thank you!" a voice said from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal a man with blue hair and a scar running down one side of his face. If Mayume remember correctly, he was the same man who took Miaka to the bandit leader.

"Kouji!" Genrou stare in surprise before suddenly doing an odd dance with the blue haired man. Mayume would have face palmed if her hands weren't still tied up.

"Really? You mean you were supposed to be the boss?" Miaka asked after both Kouji and Genrou explained to the two girls their situation. Thankfully, they had untied Mayume by now.

"That's it," Genrou nodded.

"Then the old boss died about a month ago and you weren't around," Kouji added, "Eiken jumped at the chance and made himself boss." Kouji paused before continuing. "You were the one. The boss talked about you a lot. Til his very last breathe."

"He did?" Genrou asked. He couldn't believe that the boss had cared about him so much.

Mayume gave Genrou a soft smile. "It sounds like he really cared for you."

Genrou looked at her as she sat across from him. The four of them were sitting in a circle, so Kouji and Miaka were sitting on both sides of them. "You think so?"

Mayume nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Alright!" Miaka suddenly stood up, drawing everyone's attention towards her. "We're gonna help you!" Mayume blinked as Miaka volunteered her for something she hadn't yet agreed to.

"Huh?" The three said in unison.

"Why not? He stole the job from you, we'll get it back!" Miaka said with enthusiasm. "Hotohori and Nuriko will help too!"

"Listen you!" Genrou started as he also stood up.

Miaka turned around to face him, patting his shoulder with a smile. "You're welcome. Really. But save the thanks!" Her green eyes become wide and glassy as she continued to talk. "Instead, you can help us find Tasuki, okay?"

"You're my hostage!" Genrou tried to remind Miaka.

Miaka paid him no mind. "Now that that's settled, let's go! Genrou! Kouji! Mayume!"

Genrou, Kouji, and Mayume all sweat dropped. "She doesn't understand that she's a hostage, does she?" Kouji whispered to the two.

"No I don't think so," Genrou whispered back. Mayume just sighed, nodding in agreement.

A meow interrupted whatever Miaka was about to say next. Everyone blinked and looked at each other except Mayume. Instead, the blonde looked over to where Xia had been laying since they had been in the hut.

"Oh! Xia! You're finally awake, I see," Mayume smiled as she stood up and walked over to the stretching feline. The others soon followed behind her.

"I nearly forgot about her," Genrou commented.

Kouji and Miaka looked over Mayume's shoulders and stared at the cat in surprise. "Is that a two tailed cat?!"

Mayume laughed as she picked up Xia and placed her on her shoulder. "Yes. This is Xia. She's very special."

"Obviously," Kouji pointed out while looking at Xia's tails.

Mayume rolled her eyes. "I'm not referring to her tails."

Miaka poked Mayume's arm to get her attention. "Since when did you have a cat with you? I don't remember ever seeing her with you before…"

"Oh! She's been with me alright. It just seems everyone is just too stupid to notice!" At Mayume's insult, the Priestess of Suzaku and the two bandits of Mount Raikaku fell to the floor in disbelief.

"Listen! Don't let your guard down for even one second!" Eiken ordered to his men. "Genrou's most likely to strike in the middle of the night! Stay on your toes, men!" The bandits all cheered in agreement.

From beside Mayume, Miaka stuck up her fist and cheered along with the men. From both sides, Miaka was hit across the head by Genrou and Mayume. "Whose side are you on anyways?!" Genrou questioned Miaka.

"He's got a point," Mayume added.

Genrou turned his attention back towards the hideout. "You and the whole gang of them! They all do Eiken's biding. Ingrates!"

"They only do what he says because nobody can stand to his favorite little keepsake from the old boss!" Kouki defended the men.

"Keepsake?" Miaka and Mayume inquired.

"The fan!" Kouji clarified.

"Huh? Is it really that scary?" Miaka asked in confusion. Mayume figured there must be something special about the fan if it was so important.

The two men stared blankly at the Priestess. "It's not what you think. It's made of solid iron. Didn't you see him waving it around?"

Kouji picked up where Genrou left off. "It's a bewitched fan that he can trigger with a spell to blast out fire and burn you to ashes instantely!"

"We have to get it back from that scoundrel!" Genrou pulled out several paper talismans. Mayume remember Taitsukun teaching her how to use them once.

"Oh! Those are those paper things those wolves came out of before, right?" Miaka grabbed the talismans out of Genrou's hand. "Let me see! How does the trick work? Show me!"

"They're illusions, Miaka," Mayume stated. "The papers are talisman. Whatever you write on them is turned into an illusion that looks real enough to trick whoever you're using them on."

Genrou nodded, "She's right. I got them from a master sorcerer while I was traveling."

Miaka looked at the talisman in amazement. "Wow! So you just write whatever you want to appear?" Maika turned away from Genrou and Kouji as she started to write various things on the talismans. Mayume hadn't noticed as she was looking towards the bandits hideout.

"I'll sneak in from the other side," Kouji said before leaving Genrou alone with the two girls.

Genrou looked over and saw Miaka messing around with the talisman. "What are you doin? Give those talisman back!" he ordered as he hit Miaka over the head once more.

Mayume blinked as she turned her attention back to the two her right. "What did you do this time Miaka?"

"Nothing!" Miaka whined as she rubbed her head.

Genrou sighed, "Let's go!" He then started to follow after Kouji. Maika and Mayume were close behind him. As the four were sneaking through the bushes, a sword suddenly appeared dangerously near Genrou's throat.

"I found you villain. If Miaka is harmed in anyway, you will die by my sword," came the familiar voice of Hotohori.

Maika and Mayume both peered over the bushes to see their two friends. "Hotohori! Nuriko! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I agree," Mayume chimed in.

"Miaka? Mayume?" Hotohori blinked in surprise to see the two girls.

Nuriko stopped shaking Kouji and looked over at the two girls owlishly, "I thought that was supposed to be our line…?"

Mayume pointed towards Kouji, "I think you can let him go now, Nuriko."

Nuriko looked back at the man he was holding up and promptly let him fall to the forest floor while dusting off his hands.

"I think I understand. Miaka, are sure you want to help?" Hotohori asked the Priestess.

Miaka nodded with a smile, "Fair is fair. And Tasuki is around here somewhere! We have to help them out!"

Hotohori closed his eyes and smiled softly. "You always do what is right. That's what I love about you." He suddenly gasped when he felt someone start to touch him.

Everyone's eyes traveled down to see a drunken bandit clinging to Hotohori. "I found you!" the man said in a dreamy state.

Hotohori sweat dropped at the sight of the bandit before screaming, "AAAHHH! Nurikoooo!"

Due to Hotohori's shouts, the group was found out. "There they are!" a bandit called out.

"They scoped us!" Kouji stated in worry.

Genrou smirked as he grabbed his talisman. "Leave them to me!" He threw the talisman, shouting, "Come forth! Wolves appear!" However, something happened that no one, aside from perhaps Miaka, expected to happen. A piece of cake appeared in the place of a wolf. "Wha-? What's goin on?" Genrou threw several more talisman. "Demon canines, come!" Like the first talisman, the others also turned into various forms of food. Everyone promptly fell to the floor in shock. "I didn't ask for food!"

When Mayume recovered, she looked over at Miaka with a knowing stare. "Miaka…did you by any chance write on those talisman earlier?" Nuriko stood beside Mayume with his hands resting on his hips. Miaka was huddled in a corner looking ashamed of herself.

"Miaka," Nuriko stated in a way that said he knew she did it too.

"Uh-oh…" Miaka muttered.

Genrou whipped his head in her direction. "Did you do this?!"

Mayume sighed as she shook her head, "Did you forget what I said? They're illusions! Not real!"

Miaka pouted, "Sorry…"

Mayume was about to comment when Hotohori shouted, "Look out!" A string of flames came barreling towards the group. They just barely managed to move out of the way in time.

When the flames died down, Eiken and several other bandits were revealed. "So Genrou, You're here. You can't get your magic to work, huh!"

Nuriko clenched his fist at the sight of the bandits. "Your majesty?" Nuriko whispered low enough so that only Hotohori and Mayume would hear. He was hoping Hotohori would allow him to beat the bandits to a pulp.

"No, Nuriko. We cannot afford to take the chance! Remember that Tasuki might be among them!"

Nuriko looked towards Mayume, "Have you seen anything?"

Mayume pursed her lips before answering, "No…" The three said no more as Genrou started to talk.

"So, after all their talk these guys ain't gonna help us fight!"

"Man that stinks," Kouji admitted.

Eiken eyed the group in annoyance. "Are you guys gonna fight or just stand around like a bunch of geishas?!"

Before anyone could stop her, Miaka charged at the bandit leader and grabbed hold of the iron fan in his hands. "Give me that fan! I mean it!" Mayume's eyes widened at the Priestess's sudden actions. _What is she thinking?! Wait…she probably isn't! _

Eiken looked down at Miaka in confusion. "What do you think you're doin girly?"

Miaka glared at Eiken as she continued to try and pull the fan away from the man. "That fa belongs to Genrou! Give it back to him right now!"

"No, Miaka!" Hotohiro shouted to the girl. "Get back here!"

Mayume gritted her teeth as she tried to decide what to do next. She could either stay put and see how things played out, or help get Miaka away from Eiken but end up starting an actual fight because of it. When she was Eiken grab Miaka by the throat, Mayume reached from her whip but made no move to attack the large man just yet.

"Genrou…Whatcha gonna do now?" Eiken smirked. "One wrong move and I'll break her neck!"

Genrou glared at Eiken in disgust. "Man! What a low life scum bag!"

"I'm okay!" Miaka choked out. "What about you? You guys in the gang…Why do you put up with this conman, imposture? You know who was supposed to lead! You'll fight your old boss's friend but you're scared of a fan? You…and you…!"

A voice suddenly cut Miaka off. A voice no one of the Suzaku followers or Mayume expected to hear anytime soon. "You call yourselves men?!" the voice of Tamahome snarled. The figure of Tamahome appeared, his ogre symbol shining brightly, as he started to pound his fists into the bandits. Mayume blinked at the sight of the Suzaku warrior. _This can't be right…There's no way he could actually be here! _Suddenly two memories surfaced. The first was of Mayume explaining to Miaka what the talisman could do and the second was of Genrou throwing the talisman. _Miaka must have wrote Tamahome's name on one of those talisman…She is going to be disappointed when she realizes that it was all an illusion._

Mayume snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Eiken say, "No, not my fan!" She looked over to see, Genrou, along with Kouji, standing over Eiken while holding the fan over his shoulder.

"Too bad you fat phony. It's mine now," Genrou bragged.

"The game is over Eiken!" Kouji smirked, glad that Eiken was finally taken down.

Mayume glanced back over to Miaka when she heard her start to run. "Tamahome…!" She watched sadly as Tamahome turned back into the paper talisman. As the girl started to cry, Mayume knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her in comfort. Miaka simply placed her head on the older girl's shoulders as she wept.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! It took me a while to think of what to do for the chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too disappointing. And I hope I didn't mess up Tasuki's character too bad in the beginning when he first meets Mayume. Let me know what you think!


End file.
